Sob o infinito
by BiancaIS
Summary: Todos os dias pessoas vivem as mais emocionantes histórias. Aqui esta uma parte da história do grande Sirius Black, mas especificamente a parte de como ele finalmente encontrou seu coração até o momento que ele se perdeu abruptamente. Sem, entretanto, se perder também. Baseada na musica Lost Stars, cantada por Adam Levine do Maroon 5.


27/12/1977

\- Como assim não podemos trocar de parceiros? — Marlene encarava Moody como se ele tivesse dito a coisa mais impossível do mundo.  
\- Os pares já estão formados e já designados para missões especificas — Moody nem a olhava, estava concentrada em pergaminhos em cima de sua mesa.  
\- Vocês querem que eu morra? Isso é sério...  
\- Sim, é muito sério, Você-sabe-quem esta batendo a nossa porta, estou tentando organizar a defesa, mas alguém fica me distraindo com preocupações idiotas — o olho estranho de Moody se virou para Marlene um minuto.  
\- Eu realmente acho... — me calei recebendo um olhar mortal da morena.  
\- Eu me garanto, não precisa me parear com ninguém, principalmente se esse alguém for o Black — ouch.  
\- Srta. Mckinnon — Moody se levantou, Marlene com certeza levara um fora épico, eu nem tenho pena — Estamos em guerra, não ha tempo de preocupações tolas, aceite suas missões e simplesmente as conclua, deixe essa rivalidade infantil e haja como adulta — ouch — Caso contrário troco sua função para inteligência. Lerá cartas o dia inteiro procurando por pistas aqui mesmo — ele disse e se sentou voltando para seus pergaminhos — Estão dispensados.  
\- Mas...  
\- Eu disse: dispensados — ele foi curto e grosso.  
A porta atrás de nós se abriu, eu sai rapidamente dali, não queria nem em sonho ser alvo de um possível ataque de ira de Moody, o cara não batia muito bem. Marlene veio depois com a face toda vermelha de irritação.  
\- Não acredito que realmente terei que ficar de sua babá — ela disse parando no corredor.  
\- Não preciso de babás — tudo bem que não devo parecer o melhor parceiro em uma guerra, mas ela não precisava me esculachar daquele jeito.  
\- Ontem alguém transformou a cafeteira em uma fonte quando Peter foi pegar café, por um acaso foi você? — não aguentei seu olhar avaliador e não consegui segurar completamente uma risada, ela revirou os olhos e voltou a andar.  
\- Qual é? Foi engraçado, a cara dele foi... — eu a segui, naquele dia todos na cozinha riram.  
\- Esse é o seu problema — ela se virou abruptamente — Tudo para você é uma brincadeira, uma fantasia, parece que não sabe que esta havendo uma guerra lá fora, isso é muito sério — ela suspirou — Sairemos logo de Hogwarts, já somos adultos — com isso ela me deixou ali sozinho no corredor.  
Sim, eu sabia que estávamos em guerra, mas não achava que por causa disso deveríamos viver em preto e branco, pensava que justamente agora deveríamos lembrar das outras cores, para não esquecermos por que estávamos lutando, por um futuro sem Voldemort.  
Não importa o quanto demorasse, iria fazer aquela mulher entender que ficou com o melhor parceiro que poderia. Fui a sua procura e, felizmente, a encontrei rapidamente na sala de treino, jogando feitiços e mais feitiços nos bonecos de treino.  
\- Ei, ei! — chamei sua atenção, ela se virou com o olhar raivoso para mim — Esses bonecos não fizeram nada para você.  
\- Quer que minha raiva caia sobre quem a causou? — ela perguntou virando a varinha para mim.  
\- Não, quero que ela se vá embora, ou pelo menos diminua — me aproximei lentamente, aquela arma estava perigosamente apontada para mim.  
\- Boa sorte — ela balançou a cabeça.  
\- Vamos tirar isso daqui — finalmente alcancei sua varinha e a tirei de sua mão, ela não ficou feliz.  
\- O que quer, Black? — ela suspirou, estava começando a ficar um pouco ofendido com seu desgosto comigo.  
\- Por que me odeia tanto?  
\- Eu não te odeio, só não acho que tem que ser eu a aguentar sua infantilidade nas costas.  
\- Você não consegue falar uma frase sem me insultar, hum? — ela deu de ombros — Olha, você nem me conhece direito, como já me julga assim? — se me conhecesse estaria agradecendo aos céus, pelo menos se eu estivesse na posição dela, eu o faria.  
\- Estou estudando há sete anos com você, quase as mesmas classes e o mesmo salão comunal, seu melhor amigo namora a minha melhor amiga e treinamos no mesmo esquadrão, acho que já posso saber algumas coisas sobre você — touché.  
\- Certo, você sabe como sou em lugares descontraídos, não vi você citar nada sobre me conhecer de verdade — eu tentei segurar, juro — Se me conhecesse já estaria caidinha.  
\- Não disse? Seu mundo é uma brincadeira — ela balançou a cabeça.  
\- Desculpe, sai naturalmente — verdade — Mas prometo que se me der uma chance, percebera que posso ser o melhor parceiro de combate daqui — ela me olhou descrente — Você verá que posso me comportar como gente grande, às vezes.  
\- Às vezes — ela riu de lado.  
\- Afinal alguma hora o futuro vai chegar, entendo a importância de zelar para que ele seja bom.  
\- Ora, ora, quem diria que Sirius Black pensava no futuro — ela levantou as sobrancelhas.  
\- Claro que sim, por exemplo, temos que saber o que terá de almoço amanhã, é muito importante para saber se trazemos comida de casa ou comemos aqui mesmo.  
\- Você não deve nem dormir — ponto pra mim, a Dama de Gelo esta rindo!  
\- Você não faz ideia!

Please don't see  
Just a boy caught up in dreams and fantasies  
Please see me  
Reaching out for someone I can't see

25/01/1979  
\- Acho que terminamos — Finalmente!  
\- E são apenas onze e meia — Não acredito que fiquei tanto tempo trabalhando, alguém devia me dar um prêmio pela força de vontade.  
\- Pelo menos terminamos hoje, o melhor é saber que poderei dormir até mais tarde amanhã.  
\- Até surgir outra missão urgente — que eu talvez me esqueça de ver.  
\- Talvez se não pensarmos nisso, não aconteça — ela se desencostou da cadeira e começou a organizar suas coisas.  
\- Tomara — fiz o mesmo.  
Eu realmente deveria ganhar um prêmio, éramos os últimos aqui no Quartel General se isso não mostra comprometimento, não sei mais o que fazer. Quando contasse a Lily com certeza ganharia um prêmio, nem que seja uma afagada na minha barriga de cacho, o que era uma das melhores coisas do mundo. Voltando ao presente e olhando minha estressada parceira tive uma ideia.  
\- Então, o que fará agora?  
\- Dormir, claro — ela disse como se fosse obvio, que coisa chata.  
\- Isso é chato — tentei explicar melhor — Digo, você tem vinte anos e amanhã é sábado, não deveria estar se divertindo como uma pessoa normal?  
\- Para começar temos 19 — Detalhes — E não somos normais — Mais detalhes.  
\- Mas isso acontece nos dias normais, hoje não é uma noite normal — não quando o gostoso aqui tem uma ideia.  
\- E por que diz isso? — optei por falar a parte obvia primeiro.  
\- Porque até depois de amanhã não temos compromissos, somos bruxos jovens normais.  
\- Como se conseguíssemos sair dessa história — acho que ela não sabe com quem está falando.  
\- Prometo que farei você esquecer, só por uma noite — usei meu melhor olhar conquistador.  
\- E como poderia fazer isso? — acho que os anos de coração gelado a deixaram imunes a ele.  
\- Tenho meus métodos — ela hesitou — Há quanto tempo somos parceiros?  
\- Uns dois anos.  
\- E você ainda não confia em mim? — estendi a mão.  
\- Onde vai me levar?  
\- Isso importa? — ela estendeu a mão para a minha, isso!— A vida nos leva nos mais diversos lugares, vamos ver onde acordamos amanhã — afinal não devemos explicações a ninguém.  
\- Como..? — Marlene só pode arregalar os olhos antes que tudo sumisse, aparatação surpresa, Rá.  
Estávamos em uma clareira no meio de uma floresta. Ali havia uma cachoeira e um rio que se perdia em meio as árvores, atrás havia uma pequena cabana que usei muito quando criança.  
\- Sirius Black, como se atreve a...  
\- Sh — a calei com um dedo, não a levaria no meu lugar favorito do mundo para ela gritar comigo— Ouve isso? — sussurrei.  
\- O quê? — ela perguntou impaciente sussurrando também, sorri com a brincadeira que ia fazer.  
\- A correnteza cantando histórias de ninar aos peixinhos — Marlene revirou os olhos pronta para gritar novamente — Parece que está contando sobre as pequenas ninfas que outrora cantavam lindamente para os animais terem bons sonhos.  
\- Você é um idiota — ela riu, ponto para mim!  
\- Bom, talvez seja apenas o som da cachoeira mesmo, acho que nunca saberemos — dei de ombros, ela riu novamente.  
\- Onde estamos? Interpretador de Cachoeiras?  
\- Estamos bem no fundo da Casa de Campo da Mui Nobre Família Black — fiz uma reverencia com desgosto, ela arregalou os olhos— Não se preocupe, ninguém vem aqui há tempos.  
\- Tem certeza, Sirius?  
\- Absoluta, essa calmaria não existe quando tem alguém na casa — disse olhando para a direita onde, se minha família estivesse aqui, haveria luzes e musica brega.  
\- O que fazer então? — ela perguntou olhando em volta, estava escuro, apenas a lua e as estrelas nos iluminavam.  
\- O que você quiser — sorri e tirei a blusa deitando na grama.  
Marlene olhou em volta, parecia sem ideias do que fazer, ri um pouco. Como ela fica sem ideias vendo um lugar assim? Será que ela sabe se divertir? Por fim bufou e acabou deitando ao meu lado mesmo, mas afastada.  
\- O que você esta fazendo? — ela perguntou enfatizando "você".  
\- Eu estou observando as estrelas, aqui é o melhor lugar para isso — disfarcei.  
\- Elas estão lindas mesmo — Marlene sorriu olhando as galáxias sobre o preto do infinito.  
\- Me lembram da época onde tudo era mais fácil, onde eu apenas não podia quebrar a velharia e estava tudo bem — disse lembrando das recomendações de minha mãe no primeiro dia da escola.  
\- Nem me diga — Marlene sorriu de lado — Eu não podia falar alto nos cômodos comuns da casa.  
\- Com isso meus pais não se preocupavam — comecei a lembrar das historias da infância, ela me olhou duvidando — Verdade, Dona Walburga tinha o método perfeito para deixar dois meninos bem quietinhos.  
\- Oh — Marlene soltou com um olhar de pena, acho que ela não entendeu.  
\- Não ela não me batia, pelo menos não no inicio — disse rápido — Minha mãe tem muitos defeitos, pode acreditar, mas ninguém pode falar que ela não sabe contar histórias.  
\- Você não está falando coisa com coisa — Marlene reclamou, apesar de eu estar sendo perfeitamente claro.  
\- Desde que eu era bem pequeno mesmo, minha mãe contava várias histórias para mim, principalmente sobre as estrelas — voltei a encarar os pontos distantes brilhantes— Ela dizia que estrelas são cidades onde moram os grandes bruxos que já morreram e elas brilham pois quanto mais poderoso foi o bruxo, mais brilho ele emite quando vai para o céu.  
\- Essa eu nunca tinha ouvido — imaginei que não.  
\- É uma história da família, por isso temos nomes de estrelas ou constelações, para honrar os grandes bruxos do passado.  
\- Mas não entendi a parte de você ficar quieto.  
\- Calma — claro, fica me interrompendo — Enfim, ela falava que eles sempre estão conversando sobre suas aventuras e nos observando para saberem quem no futuro ira morar com eles, ou para dar concelhos, já que eles viam tudo — as lembranças começaram a tomar conta de minha mente — Mamãe dizia que se ficássemos bem quietos, mas bem quietos mesmo, talvez conseguíssemos ouvir alguma história ou algum concelho — balancei a cabeça para espantar as memórias e a olhei — Uma tolice, eu sei.  
\- Eu acho fofo — Fofo! Humf.  
\- Até pode ser, isso aconteceu quando ela ainda era um ser humano decente — se é que ela um dia foi — Mas não quero falar sobre meu karma que chamo de família.  
\- Sobre o que quer falar então?  
\- Me conte, como foi ser a Dama de Gelo de Hogwarts por sete anos? — tenho certeza que ela não esperava por essa.  
\- Black...  
\- Estou falando sério, até a Lily teve mais namorados que você e...  
\- E quem disse isso? —Como? Ouvi errado?  
\- O quê? — Agora tudo faz sentido— Por isso conseguia resistir a mim tão facilmente.  
\- Como? Black, eu resistia a você porque você era um idiota, não que as outras meninas de Hogwarts notavam, pode relaxar.  
Idiota? Eu sou o cara perfeito! Tenho isso escrito com varias assinaturas, foi meu presente de formatura do meu fan clube. Como uma pessoa que tem um fan clube é idiota?

Take my hand  
Let's see where we wake up tomorrow  
Best laid plans  
Sometimes are just a one night stand  
I'll be damned  
Cupid's demanding back his arrow

26/01/1979

\- Ai Sirius, não queria que esse dia acabasse — Marlene me acordou de meus delírios.  
\- Eu sei, mas prometi um dia e ai ele está — fechei os olhos novamente, a água da correnteza era tão boa — E se fosse mais pode apostar que iria enjoar — pensei melhor — do lugar, não de mim.  
\- Só você Sirius — eu sei — Mas só pensar que há uma guerra nos esperando, com pessoas morrendo e...  
\- Ei, ei, sem esse drama aqui — pedi vendo que ela iria começar a chorar.  
\- Desculpa.  
\- Não se desculpe, pode se matar de chorar, mas prefiro que seja de rir — fui para seu lado assumindo minha nova missão.  
\- Ei, você vai me ensopar! — ela reclamou, tinha saído do rio e ido para os degraus na frente da cabana onde ela estava sentada.  
\- Esta calor — sentei no seu lado sem encostar nela — Já te contei sobre o meu tio? Ele que fez essa cabana — apontei para a construção de madeira — Eu e minha prima Andy decidimos ajudar — Andrômeda me induziu a ajudar, nada foi exatamente minha culpa — O desastre foram por dois fatores: o primeiro é que meu tio era meio loco e decidiu construir tudo a lá trouxas e o segundo é que o moreno aqui tinha acabado de descobrir que era mágico e conseguia controlar mais ou menos essa mágica.  
E contei tudo, desde a cerca voadora que cercou nós três até a falta de pratica com as ferramentas que levou minha prima a tentar pregar com um serrote. Ao final, missão cumprida, Marlene chorava de rir.

So let's get drunk on our tears

14/02/1979

\- Oh, Sirius — senti alguém me abraçando, reconheci no instante — Você é um idiota por se arriscar tanto, Você-sabe-quem estava lá.  
\- Dois garotos ainda estavam lá, não podia deixá-los — disse abraçando Lene forte — E eu estou bem, Pontas foi embora causando um estardalhaço, me deu tempo suficiente para tudo acabar bem.  
\- Mesmo assim você é um idiota — ela disse respirando nas minhas roupas sujas e se afastando.  
\- Isso você já sabia — acho que cansei de ouvir isso.  
\- Potter! — ouvi uma voz gritar do meu lado, Pontas estava encrencado — O que estava pensando ao derrubar aquela coluna, você sabia que a casa iria desabar, será que não...  
\- Parece a Ama das Broncas de Pontas não vai perdoar.  
\- Como?  
\- Bom, desde que estamos aqui só ouvimos nossas parceiras reclamando de como lutamos — minhas roupas estavam realmente sujas, aquele desabamento levantou muita poeira — Nós as chamamos de nossas Amas de Bronca.  
\- Quer dizer que eu sou sua Ama de Broncas? — opa, acho que falei de mais de novo.  
\- Como? — tenho que parar de não prestar atenção no que falo.  
\- Sirius Black! — depois fala que não é uma Ama de Broncas.  
\- Eu!  
\- Pode me explicar essa história direitinho!  
\- Você acha que depois de tudo isso, ainda vamos sair hoje, nem pensar! — ouvi a ruiva se alterar ali do lado.  
\- Oh não! — isso não podia acontecer — Não, não, não!  
\- O que foi Black?  
\- Ela não pode cancelar o encontro hoje — expliquei — Você é amiga dela, não a deixe cancelar o encontro hoje.  
\- Como? — achei que tinha sido claro.  
\- Por favor, não a deixe faltar a esse encontro!  
\- Você está muito esquisito — ela me olhou com aquele olhar duvidoso — Mas como disse "por favor" creio que posso ajudar...  
\- Obrigado, você...  
\- Se você me contar a história inteira — claro que tinha um "Se".  
\- De certo todo mundo já saberá amanhã, mas ok, eu conto.  
\- Estou de olho em você, Black.  
\- Eu sei — dei meu melhor sorriso, ela revirou os olhos.  
\- Pontas! — o quatro olhos parecia perdido.  
\- Ela cancelou, Almofadinhas.  
\- Eu dou um jeito nisso, apenas vá se arrumar — ele me olhou duvidoso — Vá logo, não pode se atrasar.  
\- Mas...  
\- Não se preocupe, Sirius está no caso — ele não se mexia — E chamo o Aluado para me ajudar.  
\- Certo, façam com que ela esteja lá no horário, por favor — ele disse indo para uma das lareiras.  
Certo, onde encontrar Aluado, ele não é um agente de campo e sim de inteligência, será que ainda está no escritório dele? Encontro ele lá mesmo.  
\- Aluado, problemas a vista — ele estava bem concentrado fazendo uma poção, ele me olhou feio. Como se eu ligasse — A ruiva deu piti e não quer mais sair com Pontas hoje, temos que ajudá-los.  
\- Verdade, é hoje! — ele me olhou nervosamente — Sirius, a noite está por sua conta.  
\- Como?  
\- Essa noite é noite de lua cheia — droga, como não pensamos nisso.  
\- Como esquecemos?  
\- Pontas estava tão animado deixando tudo perfeito que esquecemos do meu detalhe.  
\- Ainda podemos cancelar, a esquentadinha não...  
\- Não, tem de ser essa noite — ele sorriu — Já está tudo pronto.  
\- Mas sempre estamos com você na lua cheia — ele não podia ficar sozinho.  
\- Não vou morrer em uma noite, vocês aparecem nas outras! — não gostei nada disso — Sério, apenas essa noite, ache alguém para fazer meu papel e tudo bem.  
\- Não estou gostando nada disso.  
\- É um dia, Almofadinhas, o mundo sobreviverá.  
\- Não creio que Pontas aprove isso.  
\- Ele já está estressado, não precisa lembrá-lo de nada — o que mais odeio no Aluado é a calma dele — Estarei no sótão.  
\- Nunca vi ninguém construir uma jaula para si próprio.  
\- Nunca conheceu outro lobisomem também.  
\- Qualquer coisa é só chamar.  
\- Apenas ajude essa noite ser inesquecível, no meio dessa guerra isso é essencial.  
\- Ok, capitão.

\- Se pretende me sequestrar no meio dessa floresta é só fazer agora, Black! — Marlene parecia muito fora de forma para um membro da Ordem.  
\- Já estamos chegando, reclamona.  
\- Melhor isso ser verdade.  
\- Só mais alguns passos e aqui estamos — sabia que conseguia encontrar o lugar.  
\- Aqui onde?  
\- Nos fundos do Show principal.  
\- Tem certeza que você não bateu a cabeça em nada? — revirei os olhos — Está falando em enigmas e me enrolando para me contar o que você e seus amigos estão tramando.  
\- Você já vai saber.  
\- O que estamos esperando?  
\- Você também já vai saber.  
\- As vezes eu te odeio.  
\- Mas não sempre.  
\- É, quase sempre.  
\- Prometo que quando isso tudo acabar te compenso, vamos conhecer o mundo!  
\- Pelo jeito que está, só acabara quando estivermos bem velhos.  
\- Por que temos que envelhecer? — a olhei — Digo, porque temos que ser jovens apenas agora? Agora não serve para nada.  
\- A vida é assim, em fazes — que ótimo — Cada uma é importante, Sirius.  
\- Ser velho não serve para nada.  
\- Serve para sabermos mais coisas — como ela sempre tem as respostas na ponta da língua?  
\- Você não pode ser essa Sabe-tudo sempre, quando é as férias?  
\- Você não... — finalmente o pontinho vermelho apareceu no céu.  
\- Chegou o momento, vamos!  
\- Vamos onde?  
\- Apenas me siga, vamos iluminar essa escuridão — disse sabendo que em um balão bem lá no alto, no qual Lily e Pontas tinham seu encontro.  
Nessas horas adoro trabalhar com Marlene, ela simplesmente ouviu todos os meus pedidos e fez. Andamos de um lado para outro, mas finalmente consegui completar minha missão ali, claro que com ajuda de Lene.  
\- James realmente pediu Lily em casamento? — ela me olhou impressionada ao ver as palavras no céu iluminando a noite, as palavras eram um pedido de casamento e varias estrelinhas artificiais os rodeando.  
\- E nós ajudamos.  
\- É, as vezes vocês conseguem ser bem românticos.  
\- Você nem me viu tentando.  
\- Verdade, quero ver.  
\- Ver o quê?  
\- O Sirius Black conquistador de calcinhas.  
\- Você está louca.  
\- Vamos, não tenha medo.  
\- Eu não tenho medo.  
\- Prove! — simplesmente não posso negar um desafio.  
\- Você é impossível! — Nós dois estávamos sentado na grama macia.  
\- Vamos Black!  
\- Você já viu como a lua esta linda hoje, faz muito tempo que não vejo uma lua cheia assim.  
\- É, está enfeitando a paisagem — deitei na grama e ela me acompanhou.  
\- Sabia que a própria lua não tem luz própria, ela...  
\- Sim, ela apenas reflete a luz do sol. Todo mundo sabe isso.  
\- O Sol é uma estrela, as estrelas que iluminam as noites mais escuras.  
\- Ê? — ela era difícil.  
\- Todos nós temos um pouco de estrelas no nosso corpo, afinal tudo é formado por nem que seja o mínimo de estrela — ela me encarou dessa vez — Minha teoria é que é exatamente por isso que as vezes olho para uma pessoa e seus olhos simplesmente brilham, um brilho tão forte que tenho certeza que iluminaria a noite mais escura — e para finalizar — Assim como os seus estão brilhando agora, duas estrelinhas perdidas aqui do meu lado.  
\- Oh, Sirius — ela corou, nossos rostos se aproximaram — Nossa, você é bom mesmo — ela riu, voltei a olhar para o céu.  
\- É um dom — nunca iria admitir a ninguém a frustração que senti naquele momento.

And God, tell us the reason  
Youth is wasted on the young  
It's hunting season  
And this lamb is on the run  
Searching for meaning  
But are we all lost stars  
Trying to light up the dark?

30/05/1980  
\- Não acho que isso seja prudente — revirei os olhos pela terceira vez nos últimos vinte minutos.  
\- Trouxas entram e saem daqui sem nenhum arranhão, e sorrindo — disse — qualquer coisa aparato com você.  
\- Mas você viu o tamanho...  
\- Nossa vez, vamos! — a puxei sem deixá-la terminar, sentamos no carrinho.  
\- Sirius, ainda não acho...  
\- Deixe de ser medrosa, Lene — ela me olhou feio — apenas aproveite a viagem.  
E seguimos sem mais nenhuma palavra. Estávamos em um parque de diversões, desde que a Esquentadinha falou deles queria ir em um e finalmente Lene concordou em vir comigo. Nesse exato momento estamos em uma montanha-russa, para mim a melhor invenção trouxa depois da pizza.  
\- Nossa, parecia que estamos em uma vassoura! — ela estava com um sorriso enorme.  
\- Não disse que não precisava ter medo?  
\- Não era medo, só receio — ela piscou.  
\- O que te fizer dormir melhor.  
\- Sirius, você... — mas suas palavras foram interrompidas por uma garota que trombou com Lene, a segurei para que não caísse, a garota, entretanto, não tinha ninguém e caiu sentada no chã.  
Curiosamente ela ria.  
\- Mil desculpas moça, mas aquelas idiotas esqueceram que apenas estou aprendendo a andar de patins — a garota disse apontando para um bando de outras garotas de patins.  
\- Não tem problema — Lene sorriu gentil.  
\- Ei, ela tem um namorado bonitão para salva-la, e eu? — sempre soube que era bonitão.  
Logo duas outras garotas vieram ao socorro da amiga, a melhor parte era o rosto vermelho de Lene, queria uma foto — Desculpas mesmo moça.  
\- É que ela não sabe usar as pernas ainda — um garoto passou debochando no nosso lado de skate e a garota ficou vermelha.  
\- Eu vou estraçalhar aquele garoto! — ela disse com raiva e saiu em uma velocidade bem alta para alguém que não sabia patinar, as amigas foram atrás rindo.  
Esses jovens são muito bacanas! Virei para Lene e percebi que ela estava com uma cara triste, de novo não!  
\- O que foi?  
\- Nada Sirius, só uma invejinha à toa — seu sorriso não chegou aos olhos.  
\- Deles? — eram apenas trouxas.  
\- De todo mundo aqui na verdade, felizes, sem saber do perigo que os ronda.  
\- Não seja por isso — ela me olhou confusa — Lembra da minha casa de campo?  
\- Nossa, aquilo foi há três anos. — ela sorriu nostálgica.  
\- Faremos o mesmo, fugir por um tempo — ela sorriu de lado.  
\- Então quem seremos hoje?  
\- Não é obvio? — ela me olhou intrigada — A garota já deu a ideia, seremos um casal trouxa se divertindo.  
\- Você, um trouxa? — ela está duvidando de mim?  
\- Claro, posso ser um ótimo trouxa.  
\- Sirius, tanto você quanto eu somos de famílias bruxas, a única coisa que sabemos de trouxas foi através de aulas.  
\- E eu sempre fui um bom aluno — ela revirou os olhos para a minha verdade — Te ensino tudo na pratica.  
\- Ok, apenas dois trouxas por uma noite — sabia que ela pegaria o espirito.  
\- Vamos nos divertir então!

Who are we  
Just a speck of dust within the galaxy  
Woe is me  
If we're not careful, turns into reality

07/12/1980  
\- Sirius, você é um babaca! — o que fiz agora?  
\- Juro que não foi eu, prova...  
\- Quem mais me mandaria um urso gigante que quando eu tocasse explodisse em milhares de flores e doces — ela perguntou meio sorrindo enquanto se sentava no meu colo.  
\- Bom, depende se você gostou — coloquei meus braços em sua cintura.  
\- Pelo lado que é muito fofo, sim, mas pelo lado que agora meu quarto está uma zona, não — ela tentava ficar séria.  
\- A parte boa você pode me agradecer, a parte ruim você pode culpar o Pontas.  
\- James? O que James tem a ver com tudo?  
\- Nada, mas Lily adora culpar ele, deve ser legal — dei de ombros, ela riu.  
\- Você deve ser o maroto mais irritante de todos — ela disse me dando um beijo.  
\- Eu faço o que posso — ela balançou a cabeça.  
\- Como você pode me fazer te am... Adorar cada dia mais? — ela se inclinou para me beijar, eu nos afastei.  
\- Qual o problema com a outra palavra — ela respirou fundo.  
Não é que eu seja um homem muito sentimental, mas já a pedi em namoro há meses e ela insiste em manter secreto de todos, como se fosse proibido. Além disso, eu nunca senti assim com alguém antes, e olha que eu tive muitos alguéns antes, e já falei a ela como me sinto, coisa que ela nunca correspondeu. Quando entravamos nesse assunto ela sempre desviava, o que provavelmente acontecerá agora.  
\- Ah, Sirius — ela disse se afundando no meu peito — É que eu tenho medo — ela falou tão baixo que eu quase não ouvi.  
\- Medo do quê? — eu disse a abraçando mais apertado.  
\- Do que eu sinto por você — ela falou mais baixo ainda, aquilo doeu.  
\- Como assim? Juro que não vou te magoar, já...  
\- Eu sei que você não vai me magoar — ela sorriu se afastando e olhando nos meus olhos por um instante — Você é incrível quando não esta sendo um idiota.  
\- Obrigado pela parte que me toca — ela sorriu e voltou para o meu peito, a apertei mais forte.  
\- Eu tenho medo de tornar tudo isso real e logo depois eu simplesmente te perder, digo, estamos em guerra e...  
\- Juro que não vou deixar essa guerra me tirar de você, nem essa guerra, nem nada — disse a afastando para olhar em seus olhos.  
\- Como pode..?  
\- Somos novos, temos o mundo pela frente — ela ainda não tinha se conhecido — Veja o exemplo de Pontas, ele, um veado bobo acabou conquistando a Leoa Esquentadinha e hoje eles tem um mini veadinho, eles estão felizes portanto tenho certeza que nada vai acontecer a eles, e olha que eles já chegaram cara a cara com Você-Sabe-Quem mais de uma vez.  
\- Não chame o Harry assim! — ela me repreendeu, mas estava sorrindo.  
\- Enfim, se você estiver feliz, duvido que algo aconteça, não podem ser tão cruéis assim — mas não vi ela sorrir.  
\- Lembra quando você me levou para ver as estrelas e me pediu em namoro? Estava tudo tão perfeito que o que eu mais pensava era se... — ela começou a chorar.  
\- Não, por favor, não deixe esse momentos te trazerem dor — meu coração estava quebrando com aquelas lágrimas — Estávamos felizes, como temos que estar agora — eu limpei suas lágrimas, ela me encarou longos instantes.  
\- Você tem razão — ela disse firme — Não posso ficar pensando no pior quando tudo está bem — ela se inclinou e me deu um beijo terno, cheio de sentimentos — Eu te amo Sirius Black, não ligo para como você foi antes se você prometer viver e ser meu para toda a eternidade.  
\- Eu prometo — sorri e nos beijamos novamente.

Don't you dare  
Let our best memories bring you sorrow  
Yesterday, I saw a lion kiss a deer  
Turn the page  
Maybe we'll find a brand new ending  
When we're dancing in our tears

10/07/1981

\- Lene, ele vai fazer um ano, Lily me mataria se visse ele usar esta vassoura.  
\- Mas ela é perfeita, ganhei uma vassoura com um ano e desde lá sou uma pró — ela sorria divertida, esses últimos tempos ela estava se permitindo mais, e com ela assim, eu estava mais feliz.  
\- Uma "pró" — debochei.  
\- Eu podia acabar com aquele timinho de vocês, e sozinha — ela sorriu superior.  
\- Duvido muito, sou um às no Quadribol.  
\- Não pelo que eu via — como ela ousava?  
\- Enfim, se você quer tanto, você deveria dar uma vassoura a ele.  
\- Não, você é o padrinho — ela sorriu — Um presente seu deve ser especial.  
\- Ok, vou comprar a vassoura e depois mando para ele — sorri a beijando.  
\- Não vai ter festinha? — ela desanimou.  
\- Vai ser durante nossa missão, não posso desmarcar. Principalmente porque alguém já fez isso.  
\- Minha mãe está morrendo de saudades, vou passar só umas semanas com eles — ela sorriu me dando um selinho — E tenho coisas importantes a contar a ela.  
\- Tipo o quê?  
\- Tipo sobre o meu namorado super lindo e charmoso — a olhei espantado.  
\- Sério? — não podia deixar de sorrir.  
\- Já passamos muito tempo em surdina, tenho que marcar minha propriedade logo, antes que as lambisgóias por ai ataquem — ela sorriu e eu a girei pela loja.  
\- Você é a melhor namorada do mundo — disse quando paramos de girar, não a soltei, entretanto.  
\- Lembre-se sempre disso — ela sorriu e me deu outro beijo, o atendente pigarreou.  
\- Vamos levar essa, embrulhe para presente, por favor — disse apontando para uma vassoura infantil.  
\- São mais cinco galeões — ele disse ainda olhando feio por nossa demonstração pública de afeto, Lene ao meu lado estava morrendo de vontade de rir.  
\- Coloque na conta — sorri, paguei no caixa e fomos embora.  
\- Que vergonha, Sirius — Lene disse explodindo em risadas.  
\- Vergonha de que? Ele que deveria ter vergonha de interromper um casal tão maravilhoso quanto nós — ela riu mais ainda e se agarrou no meu braço.  
\- Você é louco Sirius — ela disse sorrindo.  
\- Eu faço o que posso.  
\- E charmoso, tomara que não mudo tanto quando ficarmos velhinhos e eu só ter você para conversar.  
\- Não se preocupe, serei um velhinho maravilhoso também.  
\- É por essas idiotices que te amo mais ainda – ela disse e me deu outro beijo, naquele momento algo clicou no meu cérebro.  
Passei quase minha adolescência inteira procurando atenção, primeiro de meus pais, depois de todas as outras pessoas. Procurando um sentido em eu ser tão diferente de minha família e saber se aquilo era bom ou ruim. Mas agora essa busca tinha acabado, não precisava da atenção de mais ninguém se aquela mulher maravilhosa na minha frente continuasse prestando atenção em mim. Ela era tudo que eu procurava.  
\- O que foi? Ficou quieto de repente — ela perguntou preocupada.  
\- Nada, estava apenas pensando.  
\- Espero que coisas produtivas e não tramando mais uma de suas travessuras.  
\- Que isso, agora eu sou um adulto, não faço mais travessuras.  
\- E aquela pizza que deixou o cabelo de todo mundo no Quartel General roxo e laranja?  
\- Não sei do que está falando.  
\- Ai Sirius — ela balançou a cabeça — Você é meu menino homem maravilhoso!  
\- E perfeito, nunca esqueça que sou perfeito!  
\- Claro, perfeito — ela sorriu puxando meu rosto para mais um beijo.

11/07/1981

\- É esse daqui! — disse escolhendo finalmente.  
\- Tem certeza? — Pontas perguntou bagunçando mais o cabelo.  
\- Absoluta!  
\- Finalmente! — Aluado exclamou aliviado.  
\- Ei, isso é sério — cruzei os braços — E importante, por isso os chamei, mas se acham muito chato, podem ir embora, não...  
\- Ele ficou irritadinho, Pontas!  
\- Estou vendo, Aluado, mal começaram o romance e ele já absorveu a irritabilidade da Lene.  
\- Será que há como salvá-lo? — revirei os olhos e fui fazer minha compra com a atendente.  
\- Não é que ele comprou mesmo? — Aluado levantou uma sobrancelha para Pontas.  
\- Essas crianças crescem tão rápido, ontem mesmo estava transformando as privadas do banheiro feminino do QG em minas explosivas de água e agora está ai, comprando... — Pontas fingia que estava emocionado.  
\- Uma coleira, finalmente colocando uma coleira nesse cão pulguento — Aluado completou.  
\- Nunca deveria ter pedido para virem junto — balancei minha cabeça.  
\- Que isso, estamos brincando — Aluado me deu um soco camarada.  
\- É, Almofadinhas, estamos muito feliz por você! — Pontas me abraçou de lado — Agora você saberá como são as maravilhas do casamento, os gritos de manhã, as brigas por coisas mínimas, a emoção de não ter mais nenhum lugar só para você...  
\- Pare Pontas, você vai desencorajá-lo antes mesmo do grande sim — Pontas me largou rindo.  
\- Isso nunca, tenho que fazer isso logo, antes que alguém perceba o quão maravilhosa Lene é.  
\- Esse está fisgado mesmo — Pontas brincou.  
\- Completamente — Aluado balançou a cabeça.  
\- Tenho que concordar com vocês — disse afirmando.  
\- Brincadeiras a parte, estou muito feliz por você, Almofadinhas — Pontas sorriu.  
\- Sim, é muito bom que finalmente você tenha encontrado sua ultima e única — Aluado brincou, mas sabia que sorria feliz também — Apesar de só sabermos agora desse seu roman...  
\- Agora só resta saber se ela vai aceitar — o cortei, o ignorando.

Segurava firmemente a sacola que continha uma caixinha muito especial, uma caixinha que continha o primeiro anel mais importante da minha vida.

And God, tell us the reason  
Youth is wasted on the young  
It's hunting season  
And this lamb is on the run  
Searching for meaning

16/10/1981

Eu estava em um jardim, um sol como só vi em livros tomava conta de todo o horizonte, creio que era primavera pois varias flores enfeitavam o local. Comecei a andar, devia ter algo interessante naquela paisagem tão chata.

E realmente havia algo, encontrei uma casa roxa de portas e janelas laranja. Imaginei que o pessoal que morava ali deveriam ser as pessoas mais divertidas, depois dos Marotos, é claro.

O tempo, então, começou a mudar, grandes nuvens negras tomaram o céu, logo uma pesada chuva irrompeu. Eu corri direto para a casa que, curiosamente, estava com a porta destrancada.

Lá dentro ouvi um choro constante, vinha do andar de cima. Parecia que a pessoa estava muito triste pois era um choro mais desolado que de dor, comecei a subir as escadas.

\- Sirius! — eu reconheceria essa voz em qualquer lugar, era Lene que chorava ao me chamar.

Comecei a correr desesperado, mas parecia que quanto mais degraus eu subia, mais deles apareciam.

\- Black! — dessa vez uma voz masculina me chamou, parei de andar — Black!

Acordei com os cabelos colados na minha cabeça de tanto suor, um membro da ordem que não lembro o nome parecia impaciente.

\- Finalmente!

\- O que foi?

\- Está acontecendo um ataque em uma cidade perto de Londres e precisam de reforços!

\- Mas acabei de voltar de uma missão e...

\- São ordens! — ele disse sério — Vista-se que não podemos perder tempo, estarei no corredor.

\- Ok, ok! — disse colocando uma roupa por cima do pijama mesmo — Pronto!

\- Ótimo — ele disse entrando e pegando meu braço — Mantenha a varinha em punho — ele ordenou, fiz de mau gosto e assim aparatamos.

Realmente, chegamos e a primeira coisa que vi foi uma casa em chamas, não normais, mas de fogo maldito. Logo depois notei que vários pontos pretos cercavam o local.

\- Não podemos deixar o fogo se espalhar, ou a cidade inteira queimará! — o homem que me trouxe disse e saiu para combate.

Antes de segui-lo resolvi analisar a situação, fogo maldito queima muito rápido, por isso precisa de uma área muito grande para durar. A resposta veio em um estalo, era só deixarem o fogo acabar com a casa inteira e não alcançar nenhum outro lugar possível.

Com esse pensamento sai atrás do comandante da operação para me inteirar do que acontecia e saber qual o plano, expliquei a minha ideia e ele concordou mandando a mensagem para todos os outros por um feitiço de comunicação.

Não demorou muito, logo, da casa, restavam apenas cinzas e os Comensais já tinham todos partido, mas não sem antes deixarem a marca negra nos céus que revelavam os primeiros sinais do sol.

Eu ajudei alguns membros que haviam se machucado e agora só restava averiguar o lugar e tentar tirar aquela marca antes que algum trouxa visse. Andando pelo perímetro notei algo que simplesmente quebrou meu coração.

No chão havia um brasão com o nome Mckinnon todo chamuscado. Há duas semanas Marlene havia voltado a casa de seus pais para contar sobre o nosso futuro casamento, iria voltar amanhã.

O Fogo Maldito é uma das piores criações das trevas, suas vitimas nunca são queimadas, morrem aos poucos asfixiadas pelo veneno contido na fumaça do fogo. Portanto sai como um louco esperando, por tudo que é mais sagrado, que o rosto de Marlene não estivesse por ali.

Mas o destino não estava ao meu favor, em baixo de um pedaço de teto encontrei uma figura mais do que conhecida por mim.

Corri, a abracei, pedi a qualquer um que estivesse ali para trazerem ela de volta para mim, mas ela não se mexeu nem uma vez, nem um mínimo movimento.

Eu ouvi seu chamado, ouvi suas lágrimas, mas já era tarde demais, o amor da minha vida simplesmente não respirava mais.

Não sou um homem depressivo, sempre achei que deveria se estar feliz apenas por podermos respirar, mas naquele momento apenas desejei que fosse levado para junto de minha amada novamente.

I thought I saw you out there crying  
I thought I heard you call my name  
I thought I heard you out there crying  
Just the same

31/12/1981

Aquele era o lugar mais triste em que já estive durante toda a minha vida.

E eu me sentia em casa.

Primeiro perco Lene, logo depois meu casal favorito em todo mundo, aqueles que eu pensava que estavam a cima de qualquer mal que existisse nesse mundo, afinal eram as pessoas mais maravilhosas que eu conheço.

E ainda, Lily e Pontas deixaram aqui um bebê lindo que tão cedo já teve seu destino traçado. E tudo isso por acreditarmos na pessoa errada, na pessoa que achei ser um dos meus melhores amigos desde Hogwarts.

A vida era realmente injusta.

Mas não posso simplesmente dormir para sempre e me deixar entregar, ninguém sabe sobre a traição de Rabicho, ele ainda está a solta e pronto para atacar. Não posso deixar que isso aconteça.

O que resta então é continuar nesse lugar que reflete minhas emoções, não sei quanto tempo conseguirei, mas não deixarei que Harry seja enganado por aquele rato. O dia que ele precisar, estarei aqui.

Olhei para as estrelas que conseguia pela minúscula janela da minha cela as desafiando. Não vou deixar que toda essa escuridão acabe com o brilho do grande Sirius aqui, esse será meu propósito. Irei sim me reerguer e ajudar Harry no que ele precisar.

Isso é uma promessa.

And God, give us the reason  
Youth is wasted on the young  
It's hunting season  
And this lamb is on the run  
Searching for meaning  
But are we all lost stars  
Trying to light up the dark?


End file.
